


Soldier, Poet, King

by BlueJay16



Category: Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: All the politics are made up, Also I was reading a Sidlink story and I can’t remember it but it was like, And then thought too hard, And was like, F/F, F/M, Gen, I literally made this with the idea of it being like, M/M, So yeah, a BIG inspiration for this work too, a one shot about my linksona, and there’s zero (0) understanding of court proceeding and royal meetings, claiming to have the Champion and the Hero, hyrule has been without a proper government for how long?, theres bound to be kingdoms out there, we makin it all up as we go lads, when they dont
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJay16/pseuds/BlueJay16
Summary: A Soldier wishes to rest.A poet wishes to be free.The ruler wishes to be happy.———————Alternate Title: Link Defeats Calamity Ganon and Zelda Is Free To Become The Queen, And Some People Don’t Enjoy That Too Much





	1. There Will Come A Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Hey.
> 
> So, this originally was going to be me writing about my linksona, then I got hit with a bunch of what if’s. What if there was another kingdom? What if they claimed to have champions? 
> 
> So it’s still an excuse to write about my linksona, but like, now it’s a story line. Yeehaw

Although Link was a soldier, although he was a knight, the idea of war left a sour taste in his mouth.

He stood back as the princess talked to the Zora Council, providing details to her ascension to the throne. She thought, logically, it would be easiest to talk to the Zora and convince them to join the United Kingdom of Hyrule once again, because they remembered the most before the Calamity. Link really didn’t say much of anything. This wasn’t his area of expertise. He let Zelda run around and be worried and fretted and gather data and samples. He was just there for company. And for protection.

As Zelda finished, Link couldn’t help but rest his gaze on Sidon. He was watching Zelda intently, very keen on what she had to say. He nodded at her words, his frown grew serious at some, and he let a soft smile show through at others. Sidon was truly great at this whole royalty thing. It made Link’s stomach do flips.

Finally, Zelda had said all that she had needed to say, bowing deeply to the council before looking behind her and motioning for Link to take a knee. He didn’t see it at first, still staring at Sidon, and then he moved his gaze back to the large architecture. Zelda snapped her fingers, Link looked down, and he quickly bowed. The Zora King laughed.

“Think nothing of it my boy,” He said merrily, a smile coming warm and easy onto his features, “And please, Princess Zelda, do rise. We are all friends here. With everything the two of you have been through, I feel as if there is no need to stand upon formalities.” Zelda stood, and bowed her head.

She was nervous.

“Of course. Thank you for your council today.” With another quick bow, Zelda turned on her heel and walked out of the throne room, Link quickly following.

“How do you think that went?” She asked as they were almost running down the stairs. Link shrugged.

“I think you did fine,” He signed, “But I don’t know much about this stuff.”

Zelda rolled her eyes.

“Of course you would say that. I was nervous! They could see it. They probably don’t trust my research or my knowledge because I—.”

“Zelda,” At this point, Link gently tapped the back of her hand, and Zelda looked up, “Breathe. You did the meeting, and you did it well. I almost understood half of what you said!” After he signed this, Zelda let out a soft giggle, which made him smile softly, “You did amazing. Trust me on this one, ok?”

Zelda smiled.

“How do you always know just what to say to make me stop being so,” she gestured loosely to herself, “me?” Link let out a loud snort at that, tapping the back of her hand again to continue moving.

“I’ve known you for too long now.” He signed. His movements were nice and easy, “Your obvious when your about to go down that route of thinking again.” He start to say something more, when a nearby food vendor caught his attention. He gasped, hands moving from slow and smooth to rapid. He looked to Zelda, who rolled her eyes.

“Of course you want food,” She mumbled, allowing herself to follow Link, “Of course. Why would I expect 100 years to change that?” Although she pretended to be sulking, she still smiled, and Link excitedly bound up to the cart. The worker there smiled to him and the princess.

“How did everything go?” She asked, giving Link his treat first before handing the princess hers. Link shrugged, while Zelda lit up.

“I think it went extremely well!” She said, Link rolled his eyes, “Granted, I am a bit out of practice…”

Link huffed, and walked off as Zelda continued. Not too far, old habits die hard, and he was here to be her escort and her guard. Although the two of them were much closer now than what they had been at the before, duty always came first.

“Link!”

Or, rather, they did before Sidon had bounded over happily, smiling his signature smile of his.

“Oh Link,” Sidon said, stopping in front of the small hylian, “I’m so happy to see you again!” Link smiled, and nodded. He agreed, it was wonderful to see Sidon as well.

“I was just talking to Muzu about how well Princess Zelda. She’s so well spoken.” Sidon sighed wistfully, and Link had to stifle his giggling, “If only I were able to be as eloquent.”

“You shouldn’t poke fun at her like that,” Link finally signed, although he was trying so hard not to laugh, Sidon was making it very difficult, “She was very nervous, getting up in front of the council.”

“Yes, yes, of course.” Sidon responded, now watching as Zelda talked to the food vendor. Link also turned around to watch them. They really hit off a very long conversation.

“I feel very… strange, standing here and watching them talk.” Sidon mumbled.

“Same here.”

The two of them were silent for a very long time, before Sidon finally stopped watching.

“Well, regardless, I wished to talk to you about something very important.” Sidon finally said, turning and looking at the smaller hylian. After he did that, he held out his hand gently,”Care to take a walk?”

As much as Link wanted to say yes, he still had his duties to perform. He pointed to Zelda, and Sidon hummed.

“You're right, leaving Zelda all alone wouldn’t be the best idea…” Sidon hummed, a sharp, clawed finger tapping his chin, “She’ll come with us! That's perfect!” The prime smiled, and proceeded to walk over to Zelda and the vendor, who was still very much engrossed in their conversation. If there’s one thing that’s changed in 100 years, it’s Zelda’s ability to talk and socialize with others outside of a royal or noble ranking.

“Princess Zelda,” Sidon stated, he wasn’t very loud, only loud enough to get her attention politely. When Zelda had turned her head, he smiled warmly, and asked, “If I may steal you and your knight for a moment or two, my lady? I must talk to you both of a matter of utmost importance.” Link couldn’t see Zelda’s facial expression from where he was standing, but he could tell she was frowning.

“Of course Prince Sidon.” She said. She said her goodbyes to the street vendor, before walking off with Sidon.

When the two had reached him, they were already well on their way to the palace.


	2. There Will Come a Poet,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh to be young and to sit among the flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Day!!!
> 
> I live in CO, so our Pride festival is this weekend. I'm only able to go today, but the lead up to this whole thing got me SO STRESSED I never posted this chapter. 
> 
> The plan is to update every Wednesday, we'll see if I stick to that. 
> 
> Also! We finally get an OC! There's going to be a lot, but also, when adding background characters in general, don't they become OCs?

Sometimes, he would sneak out.

 

The Walled City was walled for a reason. With all the monsters around them, it was important to have a sense of security. But sometimes, the walls became too enclosed. He felt his chest becoming too restricted, so he would sneak outside of the walls to go climb a tree, or run around in a field.

 

It was what he was doing now, actually. It wasn’t much of a field, but more of a small meadow hidden by the dense forest. He was laying down, not really taking a nap, more of wishing that the earth would rise up and suck him in. 

 

“Bizo!”

 

And that was the reason. 

 

He loves Lana, with all his heart. She was smart and strong and very pretty. She was the one who taught him how to make flower crowns, how to tame a horse, and how to hold a chicken. She was the one who told him that the ground breathes as much as they do, and the animals and the flowers and the trees deserve as much love as you would give anyone else. 

 

Lana was wonderful, until she wasn’t. 

 

“Bizo!” She yelled again, “Bee!” 

 

At that, he sat up, shaking out his curly blonde hair. He was certain that there was some dirt or grass still stuck in there, but he didn’t really mind.

 

“What are you doing so far away from the city!” She hissed, coming over and squatting down next to him. She busied her hands with plucking stray grass and twigs out of his hair. Bizo shrugged. 

 

“Wanted a moment.” He responded, to which Lana huffed and rolled her eyes. 

 

“You can have as many moments as you want inside the walls,” She mumbled, she stood then, pulling Bizo up with her, “I’ve been worried sick! How do you think I felt when I couldn’t find you in your normal spot! Not to mention Dakan has been looking for you!” At the mention of Dakan, Bizo hissed, advertising his eyes from Lana’s harsh gaze. 

 

“Bee, I love you, I care about you, and I know you need your moments, but be  _ careful. _ ” 

 

“I can handle the monsters.” Bizo answered plainly, and he could. They both knew that. 

 

“The monsters weren’t what I was talking about little one.” Lana said softly, shaking her head. She patted his arm, a small smile forming on her lips, “Let’s go, shall we? We have to figure out an excuse for you to tell Dakan, and your Captain.” 

 

Bizo didn’t want to go, he found himself moving reluctantly, but he followed Lana all the same. 

 

Behind him, the flowers of the meadow swayed happily. 


	3. There Will Come A Ruler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A revelation causes Zelda to stress out. 
> 
> Her and Sidon have a chat. 
> 
> Link runs off again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept saying, "Oh yeah, I'll stick to my own schedule np" but then Wednesday rolls around and I Never Update cause i'm stupid. 
> 
> So here she is in all her glory.

A walled city. 

 

Located to the Far East, close to the mountains and the Great Forest that housed the Deku Tree, there was a Walled City claiming to hold the hylian champion and the heir to the hylian throne. 

 

Zelda’s head was spinning. 

 

She had known about some of these kingdoms. They were spread wide, and none of them were very big. They’re were more villages than kingdoms now, and these villages had been easy to talk to, and easy to rally under one flag. 

 

This was different, and bigger. 

 

“We couldn’t talk about during the meeting, as much as Muzu wished to bring it up,” Sidon continued, face serious, “But my father wishes to talk to you about it. Perhaps even invite the other leaders here to discuss it more.” For a long time, Zelda stared blankly at the floor, before she nodded. 

 

“Yes,” She said softly, “That would be best.” Behind her, she heard Link shuffling softly, and she straightened up, “That should be our next course of action, but before that, we must find out as much as we can about this ‘Walled City’.” At this, she turned around and faced her knight, who stood ready and at attention. 

 

“Link, are you up for some traveling?” She asked, and Link nodded. Zelda smiled softly, and turned around again, clapping her hands together, “Perfect. This should give us an opportunity to gather information from here as well Prince Sidon.” The prince, who stood back and watched this unfold, nodded his head. 

 

“Of course Princess. Would you like to speak to the council about your plan?” He asked, and Zelda shook her head. 

 

“I will leave that to you. Link,” She turned her head to look at him, “You should get going now, I don’t want the council to accidentally tie you down.” When she had said that, Link nodded, and turned to go and gather the necessary supplies, which left her and Prince Sidon alone. 

 

“May I accompany you back to your suite?” He asked, ever the gentleman, “I think there is still much to discuss between the two of us.” 

 

“Of course,” Zelda immediately responded, “There are still many questions to be asked as well.”

 

“If worst comes to worse, would everyone fight under your banner?” Sidon asked, “Would we be unified in those respects?” 

 

Zelda shook her head, “I cannot see that going over well with any of the other leaders, no.” She paused, letting their footsteps echo around them, “To be very honest, I hope that there will be no  _ need  _ to fight. It takes up so much time, and energy—.”

 

“—And money,” Sidon supplied with a good natured chuckle, “I am also not too sure how our council would respond to a declaration of war. They may be against it totally.” 

 

Zelda shrugged, something very… un-ladylike… but it got her point across. “I can understand that much,” she mumbled, “You all had lived in relative peace for a while. There’s been no need to build up your army aside from the occasional beast the Calamity brought with it.” Sidon hummed, but didn’t say much to that. 

 

They continued walking in silence, both of them mulling over their thoughts as time passed, eventually, they came to Zelda’s room.

 

“I will talk to you in the morning?” Sidon asked, and Zelda nodded. 

 

“Yes, that would be best.” She said, not looking at the prince. She was still thinking hard, much too hard. 

 

“Well,” she started, turning to look up at the Zora Prince and give him a smile, “Goodnight then.” With that, she opened the door to her bedroom, and gently closed it shut. Whether Sidon had responded with a goodnight in kind, Zelda didn’t know. 

 

She wished this whole business would be easier. She wishes that she could have just come back and everything would have been ready for her, so all that  _ she  _ needed to do was just hop on the throne. 

 

But nothing was ever that easy, so now, here she was, leaning against her door as she racked her brain for an easy solution to the massive problem that seemed to have presented itself. 

 

She couldn’t find anything. Not even after consulting her few books that she bought along for this trip. Not even after she paced around her room for fifteen minutes. Stuck her head inside the pool, laid on the floor, screamed into a pillow, and finally consulted her copy of the Shieka slate. She threw the tablet away, somewhere on top of her bags, and rubbed her eyes. 

 

This was getting her nowhere. 

 

She heard the tablet ding, and she almost fell over herself to grab it. It was a message from Link. 

 

_ I’m going to be leaving now. Anything you want me to look for? _

 

Zelda tapped the side of the tablet. 

 

_ Yes, many. Give me a moment to find my list.  _

 

She knows that Link is most definitely laughing at that text, but at the moment, she doesn't seem to care. She grabs one of her journals (A new one that Link bought her, that way she can always have a place to hold her thoughts and findings. After all, she  _ is _ a scientist, she’s supposed to write down as much as she can) and flips through it. 

 

_ Ok, here’s what you ABSOLUTELY need to find out.  _

_ 1 What are they doing? Are they building up an army? Making textiles? I want to know what they import and export to the best of your ability, as well as the approx. size of their army. _

_ 2 Are they being hostile? Do any of them know that me or you exist?  _

_ 3 Could we come to some type of negotiation or talk?  _

_ 4 Get me pictures of their defenses. I want to know the city inside and out vicariously through you.  _

 

Another ping.

 

_ That’s… a lot of things. How long do I have for this?  _

 

Zelda didn’t respond right away, still looking over her notes. 

 

_ Play it safe, and let’s say less than two weeks. Come back if you get too nosey and someone finds you out.  _

 

As Zelda is taking a brush through her hair, she gets one final ping from her tablet. 

 

_ Already done. See you then.  _

 

She smiles, and goes back to brushing. Her and Link make an amazing team, and she’s sad that there’s a part of him that she’ll never get back. 

 

However, their new friendship, something that was cultivated through their travels, has been many times better than their previous one. Link jokes with her, and pokes fun at her. They’re comfortable, almost like brother and sister. 

 

Zelda puts her brush down and sighs, a smile finding its way onto her features. 

 

She’ll sleep now, and awake with fresh ideas. A sigh escaped her lips as she laid down and relaxed. 

 

Soon, she was able to relax enough to fall asleep. 


	4. Who Carries A Mighty Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And, just like that, Link was inside of a walled city, which was entirely too perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man. 
> 
> I was supposed to update this *weeks* ago, but I got distracted with college shenanigans happening. They're still happening, so it's not an excuse, but it's the second one I have!
> 
> The first one is that I have ADHD and Executive Dysfunction is a Bitch.   
> Please! Enjoy this story! I'm going to be writing another one for a different fandom and posting it very soon here! So stay tuned!

Once again, Link found himself grateful for the warp points scattered across Hyrule. 

 

As he emerged from the shrine, he took a moment to gather his bearings. He was still at least a day away from his destination, but this got him here quicker than what riding a horse would have. 

 

He tied up his hair and got to work to find a place for him to take shelter for the night. 

 

Zelda had given him his assignments, and things for him to look for. He can’t say he wasn’t excited for this, He loved the adventure that came with being her knight, but he also knew Zelda, and he knew that she wouldn’t sleep until she found a solution to this on her end, or until he told her everything she needed to know before all the leaders showed up. 

 

If they ever invited them. 

 

He knows she said two weeks maximum, but Link was impatient, and so was Zelda. He would keep it a week, and then come back quickly. 

 

With his mind made up about his time table, Link was able to make the decision to sleep inside the shrine for the night. It was a little cold, and very hard, but the hero didn’t mind. 

 

When he awoke in the morning, however, he mind. He found he minds a  _ lot. _ His neck was tight and his back hurt. 

 

He stretched, rolled over, and got up. 

 

He packed up his camp, and rode up to the surface, where the sun shone brightly in his face. He winced, and stepped out of the relative shade of the shrine and into the bright daylight. 

 

He still had so much ground to cover. 

 

He made his way East, which took a minute of guessing, because he could figure out directions for the life of him, but when he started, he remembered how much he missed this. The openness of exploration. 

 

He fixed the strap of his pack. 

 

Maybe, he thinks, scratching his cheek, Maybe I should have actually brought a horse. 

 

~~~~~

 

It took three days to get to the infamous Walled City. 

 

Three. Days. 

 

Link let out a soft sigh, passing through the gates easily with other travelers or farmers. One of the guards was asleep against the wall. Link made a note of that. 

 

Once inside the city, he found everything to be… too tight. Ever since the Calamity happened, everything became more spread out. Allowing the earth to work with them rather than fighting it. 

 

This was an  _ old  _ city. 

 

He had taken down his hair when he got close, not wanting anyone to recognize him, and found that many people here seemed to be… happy. Their marketplace was lively and full of laughter and jokes. A small child that was playing pretend with their friends ran into him on accident, and he reached down to steady them. 

 

“Sorry!” The kid yelled, blinking up at him. Link smiled, and gave the kid a thumbs up, letting him know that it was ok. The kid smiled, and ran past him again. 

 

Everyone seemed friendly. 

 

Link found his way to an inn, and paid for a proper room for a couple of days, before sitting down and eating some food. 

 

The best part about inns? There’s always something to listen to. 

 

Like now, Link was sitting and listening to a table of around four soldiers, talking loudly and drunkenly about their recent conquests. 

 

“Y’know what  _ I  _ don’t understand?” One of them exclaimed loudly, “Why are all the champions so damn  _ young? _ ” 

 

Bingo. 

 

“I never really thought about it!” Another one said just as loudly, stuffing his face with bread, “But they are really young!” 

 

“You also notice that Dakan gives them special treatment!”

 

“He does! If they soldiers, then let them participate in the whole thing!” 

 

There was loud laughter, and Link downed the rest of his ale before making his way over. He stepped up to the table, knocked on his gently, and the laughter stopped. 

 

“Who the hell are you?” One asked, and Link smiled. 

 

“My name is Laec.” He signed, giving them a fake name and finger spelling it, “I wanted to ask about the champions?” 

 

There was silence from the table, before one of the quieter soldiers in their group rolled her eyes. 

 

“He wants to know about the champions.” She translated, and the rest of them let out a soft “oh” at the information. 

 

“Well, what’s to know? They’re children, and they’re all blessed by Hylia—.” 

 

“—Uh-uh,” Yelled the one who was stuffing bread in his mouth, “I heard that they were picked by the goddess Hylia—!”

 

“ _ Whatever  _ the reason,” hissed out the translator, “They’re children in the army. They get special training times, special barracks, they even get to talk to Dakan.” 

 

Link tilted his head at the name. He’s never heard that before, but decided not to press in that department. 

 

“Are they training today?” He asked, face scrunched up in a way that conveyed a question. The translator thought for a second, before shrugging. 

 

“I think so,” she said, “They’re always training. They’re pretty cool to see, up close that is.” Link nodded, smiling widely. 

 

“Thank you.” He signed. He then gave the table a wave before grabbing his things and heading out to the training grounds. 

 

Turns out, the training grounds for these group of little champions were at the royal horse stables, and they weren’t actually training, just sitting and taking care of the horses. 

 

Link hummed. 

 

One of them, a bit on the younger, and shorter, side, with dirty blonde curls and deep caramel skin tapped the side of his thigh twice, and immedietly,  the whole group stood at attention. The curly haired one, the one Link is assuming is the leader, turned around then, and went to go adjust a few of their uniforms. Link tilted his head. 

 

 “Have you never seen them before?” Someone asked from beside him, causing Link to whip around. It was a stable hand, a young girl with firey red hair. She smiled. 

 

“Hello there stranger,” She said, now focusing on the group, Link nodded his head. 

 

“They do that. Sometimes Bizo, the one walking around, will stand them at attention and fix their uniforms, or their hair. He’s not the oldest, but he likes to act like it.” She stated softly, both of them watching the kids. Bizo, true to the lady’s word, was indeed playing mother hen. Preening the other soldiers. Link clicked his tounge. 

 

“As far as I know,” the lady continued, “They don’t do much actual training here. They mostly relax.” At that, she gave Link a look. “They must have seen you and thought to start doing something for once.” Link briefly set his eyes on her, before nodding his head again. The lady smiled. 

 

“You’re a mysterious one, aren’t you?” She mumbled, still smiling, “Very mysterious. Well, goodbye then stranger. I hope we meet again.” 

 

She waved, and Link offered a slight wave back. She was very… odd. 

 

Later that evening, after he had watched the champions train and wander around the city, taking as many pictures as he went, he started his first report to Zelda. The only thing it said was, “My Princess, things are  _ too  _ perfect here.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say that these will become longer in the future, but I have no clue if that’ll even be true lol.


End file.
